


不动

by cindyfxx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutant Powers, Slight spoilers, Something Made Them Do It, Very Dubious Consent, X-Men: Apocalypse - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与其说是生死对决，倒不如说是支配之战。<br/>“停止反抗。我不想伤着你。”<br/>“那你为什么还？”<br/>“因为他们会杀了我们。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 透过黄色的双眸

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActiveAgression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stay Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041520) by [ActiveAgression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression). 



> 无校对

他能听到欢呼与人声——高声喊叫着，响亮高亢，近在咫尺。他能感觉到整个世界都在晃动，他知道自己身处何处——他知道——但箱子越是摇晃，他就越是感觉像被困在了一层层令人窒息的气氛里，感觉像自己就要挺不住了。

箱子停下，晃了晃，又晃了晃……随后他被丢进了光芒里。

眼花了一秒而已，虽然谈不上耀眼，但与他的箱子相比，那简直就是太阳。他眨眨眼，想眨掉视野里的亮点，随后亮点具象化作了一个男孩。先是他的金发，再来是裸露的胸膛，然后是……翅膀。他有翅膀……就像一位天使，翅膀很美。科特感觉就像自己也许是要被献祭给某个神祗了。

他被人推向前，电流在身后嗡嗡作响，一切突然聚焦：男孩的头发，并非完全是金色的，因为科特能看出里面夹杂着灰尘和鲜血。他的翅膀随着呼吸不断起伏，虽然未被尘埃沾染却到处都是……血。到处都是血迹，出血量并不惊人却斑驳得像一条甩掉水渍的狗。突然，男孩看着不再像神祗，他看起来很累且难以置信地可悲。

另外，科特非常确定天使们是不穿皮夹克的。

 

男孩动了，瞬间露出了真面目，他的翅膀绷紧，一拍——推他向前，科特一如既往，瞬间移位。他并未多想，只是想瞬移逃走，但墙体带电，是不会让他通过的。结果是他躺在地上，痛得直喘粗气。

“别动。”他听到，天使男孩走近，手指攥住科特的衬衫领口，几乎是温柔的，随后翅膀向后一拍，在巨大的力量的作用下，衬衫当场被撕开。科特从他身下瞬间移走，留下一抹蓝烟，带走了困惑。

“怎么-”他想问，可那男孩靠近得那么快，再次抓住他，科特瞬移，男孩却紧跟着他，跳转腾挪，每一次他们再次现身，他的翅膀都试图拍打，在风从他们身下消失时失败。

“别动！”男孩大吼，冲向地板，科特瞬移，却无法思考，无法看穿那些该死的羽毛。他只向前瞬移了几英寸后他们便坠下去，脸先摔到舞台的尘土里。双臂被人向后扯，被一只手按住，同时男孩的另一只手压住他的后腰，将他压向地板。

他向前倾身，科特准备再次瞬移，可男孩舔了一口他脖子上的蓝色皮肤，他的身体本能融化了。“停止反抗。”天使对着科特的耳朵低语：“我不想伤着你。”

科特挣扎了一下，只是想看看会发生什么，男孩立刻将他的双臂扳得更高，另一手把粗厚的指甲压进他的背脊里。

“那你为什么还？”他反击道，几乎不能转头看到男孩。

“因为他们会杀了我们俩。”

科特抬起头，环视舞台之外，到处是枪口，都正指着他们。

“这是什么？一场决斗？”他嘶声说，男孩发出最挫败的笑。

“算是吧。”他回答。科特刚要问这话到底他妈是什么意思时，一刻前还压着他背脊的手指已经滑进了他敞开的衬衫衣料里。它们是温柔的，与他肩膀上撕扯的痛相比。

“怎么-”

“这就是我们要做的事。”天使打断：“你要假装挣扎，足以令人信服就好，我会压住你，然后操你——”

科特只是原则上瞬移了，移到了更高的钢架上。但他还是被另一个压着，还是有手指抚摸着他的皮肤，他根本甩不掉。他可以连续瞬移，尝试脱离开另一个人，但他并没那个运气。

“不。”他努力挣扎，在那双有力的双手之下。翅膀慢慢落下，包围住他，阻隔住众人的视线——比起之前降低非常低。抓着他的手放开，落回到钢铁上帮忙抱正他的身体，天使的双手顺着他的身体两侧而上，将撕开的衬衫缓缓拉回到他的肩膀上。衬衫堆叠，在他紧贴地板的双手上，但天使却只是引导他向后，直到坐起身，双腿曲跪在身下——背后紧贴着天使想前胸——衬衫落下去，从肩膀到手肘。直到衣袖卡在了他的手腕上，因为那里有纽扣。天使解开它们，非常缓慢，同时翅膀向后落下，再次暴露出人群。科特紧绷起身体，向前瞬移了几厘米，天使的翅膀立刻刷地一下又遮住他。

“抱歉。”他低喃道，嘴唇滑过科特裸露了的肩膀，纽扣解开。天使将其扯下，任其落在铁架的边缘处。他的双手回到科特的皮肤上，粗糙而温暖，在他的胸膛上伸展，滑落到他的肋骨上，抚过腹部，在他的胯骨上画着小圈。

“不。”科特喃喃道，抬起手想推开天使的手，“我不想这样。”

天使用一只手盖住科特的手，将它压回到地面上，直到科特再次趴跪在地，天使紧贴在他身后，翅膀像一张安全毯一样紧裹着。

“我知道……我知道你-操，我知道，好吗？但我们没得选，否则他们会杀了我们……就顺其自然。让我……”

科特颤抖了，双眼发烫，满是热泪。“我做不到…”

“-你必须。”

“我做不到！我-我做不到……”此刻眼泪涌出来。他感觉到它们顺着自己的脸流下去，吸了吸鼻子。

天使僵住，“天-你……你哭了？”他难以置信地问道，“天呀，就只是性交而已。就当成是一场性爱。我他妈会温柔的，好吗？如果你不是同性恋或是随便什么……我很抱歉，可你表现得就像你什么都没做过。”

科特又吸了吸鼻子，抬起没被天使抓住的那只手揉了揉眼睛。“我没做过。”他嘶声说。

“你……你没有……？从没？哦，这可不够酷。我他妈不能夺走你处子之身-操！”

科特再次考虑起瞬移，但一个尖利的声音后，扩音器里传来一个声音：“十，”它说。

“操。”天使低吼，放开科特的手，粗暴地拽回他的腰，这样他们俩又紧贴在了一起。“九。”扩音器继续。

“不！”科特低吼回答，无用地挣扎着，天使只是更用力地拉扯，同时张开翅膀，将他俩都暴露给了观众。科特瑟缩躲避，靠向天使，手指紧抓住天使的大腿。“把它们放下来！”

天使无视了他，显然也无视了观众，他扒下自己的夹克——时间刚好够科特独自瞬移逃走。他在一阵烟雾中出现在第一层上，正在寻找出口，同时——天使从天而降，落在他身上，羽翼高扬，双手抢夺，科特扭身瞬移，再瞬移。他朦胧地察觉到扩音器里的那个声音停止了，可他基本上就是在努力躲避。

他们跌跌闯闯，在空中纠缠，天使仍旧试图压制他，依旧努力从他身上扯掉衣服，科特不断抗拒，直到自己再次瞬移，到更高处，天使皱起脸，却用手抓住格斗舞台带电的外沿。他抽搐了一下，科特感觉电流窜过自己的身体，他尝试瞬移，但已经不能了。天使用翅膀让他们俩一直停留在空中，抱着科特，手依旧紧抓着围栏。

再一次，科特又用背贴着天使颤抖的胸膛，电流在他俩的身体里脉动，天使伸下一只手，单手灵活地解开他的皮带，他的手指无意识地蜷缩起来。

“别再逃了。”天使对着他的耳朵低吼，轻轻咬住耳尖。即使电流让的身体紧绷，科特还是像一只被爱抚的猫一样融化在天使身上。

“嗯……”天使又试验了一次，微微用了点力，科特难受地扭了扭，发现自己变硬了，哪怕他正努力阻止自己发硬。

天使放开围栏，牙齿紧叼着科特的耳朵，滑翔回到钢架上，科特感觉自己正在往下沉，欢愉的小水流正从他的耳朵开始，顺着他皮肤的纹路流淌。

他们落地，天使推开他的裤子，拉低，扯下。科特无法在乎了，他的心神只集中在这种感觉上，这种牙齿温柔地爱抚他的耳尖的感觉。这是科特有过最强烈的感觉。

天使的翅膀再次展开，他正在跟自己的裤子搏斗，科特恍惚地看着下面的人群，并没有真的看见他们。也并不真的在乎。

一切都感觉如此的缓慢。牙齿虽然只放开了一刻，他的心却猛地澎湃起来，恍惚地预感到了所发生的事情，直到它们再次咬住他的耳朵——跟用力，他呻吟起来，向后压自己的身体。上帝啊，一切都感觉如此的美妙。

天使的翅膀再次遮挡住一起，他放开，双手不再强迫，牙齿也移开。科特再次紧绷起来。他终于意识到他们俩都全裸着身体，正以一种他从未经历过的方式紧贴的一起。却，是在天使的翅膀里，感觉更安全。

天使坐下身，继续小心地用翅膀包裹着他们，他轻柔地拉拉科特的肩膀，直到他顺从，他们面对着面。

“我们必须。”天使喃喃道。

“我知道。”

“我只是——就集中注意力在我身上，忘掉其他的一切。”

科特点点头，移开视线，看见自己的身体，再次不解怎么可能会有人想要他。

“对不起。”他喃喃低语。

“你为什么该死的需要道歉……应该是我道歉……”

“我很抱歉你不得不要这样碰我，我知道按世俗的标准，我并不吸引人……”科特喃喃说着，偷看了一眼，发现天使正近乎哀伤地看着他。

“别发蠢了。”他低吼道，将科特拉得过去，直到跨坐在天使的大腿上，“你漂亮极了。”

科特想要争论，但天使慢慢地磨蹭起着他们的身体，亲吻他的脖子，随后他忘记了一切。他能在自己的耳朵和覆盖了自己的柔软而温暖的皮肤里感觉到脉搏的跳动。有点像电流又在他体内脉动起来，但当他透过白色的羽毛向外偷窥时，那些墙依然离得很远。

他觉得他能感觉到得比从前任何时候都多。

 

总是会是这样的感觉吗？

 

“不……并不是。”天使贴着他的脖子轻声低语，温暖的气息沿着他的胸口扩晕开炙热。科特惊讶地看着他，看着金色的发卷、蓝色双眼和覆盖在肌肉之上连绵不绝的古铜色皮肤。他觉得自己也许应该对自己的身体感觉缺乏自信，平常来说他是的，但天使正抬头看着他，就好像他是这世上唯一的存在，从没有人这样看过他。

“十。”他听到，天使一惊，但并没像之前那样做出反应。

“别慌。”他轻声说，看着科特的眼睛，科特点点头，虽然他并不明白。天使的翅膀打开，科特僵住身体，手指紧抓着天使的后背，同时身体自动为瞬移做好了准备。

“沃伦。”天使愤怒地低语着，将科特拉过去贴着他的身体，嘴唇抚过他的脖子。科特认为，那可能看起来很痛苦，但并不是。他没有放松下来，但他也没有瞬移。

“什么？”

“九。”

“该死。”天使低吼，双手顺着科特的后背刷过——越来越低，占有地握住他的臀。科特猝回避这个动作，天使又咒骂起来，“别动！”他命令道，“我的名字，叫艾伦。”

科特瞪大眼睛。他可没期待着这个。虽然他并不确定自己到底期待着什么，但肯定不是这个。

“八。”扩音器嗡嗡叫着，沃伦对着它低吼，愤怒地张开翅膀，同时将科特推倒。地很冷，他想坐起来，但沃伦用一只手将他按住，另一手沿着他的大腿内侧抚摸——深入、深入、深入，直到它隐约碰到了科特的长物，他倒抽了口气，在钢架上弓背脊。沃伦将嘴压回到科特的耳朵上。

“抱歉。”他低声说着，手指深入，科特意识到那些牙齿又叼住了自己的耳朵。他的瞬移化作了一声破碎的呻吟，身体跌落回去，沃伦将一根手指压进了他的身体里。跌落变成了喊叫，他的身体一颤，试图躲避疼痛。他的尾巴在抽打，烟雾开始沁出身体，听到爪刮过沃伦的后背，鲜红的血开始滴落到尘埃里。

人群在欢呼，沃伦更用力咬他的耳朵——翅膀保护性地圈回来。科特向后跌落，柔若无骨——不知要如何感觉：痛苦，亦或欢愉，却也无法将任何一方屏蔽。

沃伦的牙齿离开，疼痛从他的后背烧上来。“嗨，”沃伦安抚着，在他脸上印下温暖的亲吻，“现在只要放松。他们马上又会开始计数，我需要你准备好。”

“不，”科特呜咽了，努力想将自己拖离，“我做不到。”

沃伦叹口气，闭了闭眼，收回手指。“呆在这里。”他命令道，然后跃下钢架，全身赤裸，王者威仪。

 

科特闭上双眼，集中注意力在呼吸上，没了沃伦在身边，没了天使的翅膀，感觉异常暴露。

“嗨！”他听到沃伦在叫喊，蜷缩起身体，“我需要他妈的润滑剂！”

“就他妈干操他！”有人回吼道，“他受得了！”

“不，他他妈受不了！他紧得像处子。我会弄坏他的！”

“这正是重点！”

突然的停顿，寂静降临在整个人群之上。

“润滑剂，”沃伦吼道，“马上。”

科特想看看那边，但沃伦马上就回来了，羽翼高扬，手里攥着一个塑料罐子。

“你是怎么-”

“别担心。”沃伦打断道，“我弄来了。这才是重要的。”

他落在科特身上，展开他的身体，落在他的两腿间，一手压在地板上，一手扭开塑料小罐的盖子。没了他的控制，科特的尾巴自动卷住沃伦的手腕——就如拉住一道救生索。沃伦停下，愤怒似乎从他身体里排干了，他倾身亲吻科特的膝盖。

“我不会弄伤你。”他承诺道。

“我知道。”

科特依然紧绷着身体，感觉到那些手指回来了，突然整个人一抽，因为感觉到的不是一根手指，而是两根手指插入，虽然并不像之前那样疼。并没有受阻并拖拽，它们就只是滑进去了，感觉基本上是可以的……基本上。

沃伦以一种奇异的专注在拓展他，热烈的程度在最初时都令科特感觉别扭了，但最终还是让他感觉像是身体里有一股热流在流淌喷溅——从里面点燃了他。他想要某些东西，他知道的，却不知道到底是什么。

 

扩音器又开始计数了，他俩被吓了一跳——沃伦的手指滑出来，然后急忙开始给自己润滑，而科特努力无视注视着他俩的那些眼睛和沁入沃伦所提供的温暖里的冰冷。他闭上双眼，感觉似睡非睡，，穴口感觉有压力，放松了身体，直到拓展变得比之前任何时候都严重，慢而浅的滑入变得越来越残酷，越来越填满他。

双眼陡然睁开，他无需像之前那样低头才能看到沃伦，因为他正撑在科特上方，张着嘴唇，双眼小心翼翼地看着。他支撑着他的身体，双手放在科特的肩膀两侧，而且……而且这次也不是手指。之前早该想到，却并没有，而现在是真的、真的……科特弄了根阴茎在自己身体里。科特正在被人操。我的天呀。

“你还好么？”沃伦问道，静止不动，科特只是本能地点点头，因为事情并没有以为的那么糟糕。随后沃伦点点头，彻底滑进去。虽然并不是特别疼，但还是让人承受不了——以势不可挡的方式侵入，他全身颤抖，尾巴缠紧。

沃伦退后，十分担心，显然想问，可扩音器却告诉他们‘快他妈点。’随后他摇摇头，再次倾身，一条手臂勾住科特的后背，这样他就被迫向上弓起身体，迎向他的侵入。角度、深度或其他的什么他妈东西简直是疯狂，可的身体紧绷，试图逃往别处，却不能。沃伦加速到一种残酷的节奏，让他喘息、蠕动，哦天呀……他妈受不了了。

他在推沃伦，用力地推。“停-停-停下。”

沃伦摇摇头，更快、更猛地摆动腰胯。嘴唇落到科特的耳朵上，咬住，牙齿紧咬。科特哭叫起来——受不了受不了受不了了——随后沃伦慢下来，他似乎终于注意到了科特正全身发抖，牙齿咯咯作响。沃伦撤身，急忙看着他的脸，试图寻找到到底出了什么问题，可扩音器又开始响起。沃伦对着人群低吼，对一切低吼，比从前更粗暴、更愤怒地继续。

科特觉得自己也许就要碎了；他皮肤上的纹路将会在这一天过后标记出他身体终将会碎成的那些形状。他感觉自己像是在进化，但他在过程中被撕碎了——也许被撕得太碎无法再拼回去了。那感觉在滋长，在蔓延，直到，终于，就像一根被拉伸到极限的橡皮筋，他啪地一声，断了。

人群沉默了。他尖叫，尖叫，直到越来越弱，直到嗓音嘶哑了。沃伦从头到尾都在操他，显然很烦恼，但努力将事情完成。高潮时，他的脸愤怒地扭曲着，咆哮吼叫，白翼高扬。

终于，他倒下，翅膀裹住他们俩和钢架，科特觉得自己能听见观众那该死的欢呼，但被白羽所阻隔。他模模糊糊地知道自己还在剧烈地颤抖着。他觉得冷，非常冷，且空虚，就好像他所有的内脏器官都跑出去玩了。

沃伦带他们飘回到地面，很难不将他当作天使。他，轻轻地，拉了下天使的翅膀，沃伦俯下身去听他说话。“科特。”科特喃喃地说道，沃伦踉跄了一下，翅膀裹得更紧了，科特昏了过去。

 

他在白羽的围绕中再次醒来。


	2. 透过天使之瞳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （天使视角）   
> 校对：大穆桑

这次他们推进来一只箱子，缠着电线与扣环。沃伦看着那只箱子，不禁好奇他们是怎么把一个变种人塞进去的……如果是个小孩呢？他宁愿自杀也不愿对一个小孩那样做。

第一个扣环打开，他几乎无法呼吸了，瞪着那只箱子。请别是个小孩。千万别是个小孩啊。上帝啊，如果你在听——如果你存在，你他妈个白痴，千万别让里面是个孩子。

第二个扣环打开。然后是最后一个扣环。箱子里窜出一具蓝色的躯体，柔韧而轻盈，半蹲着身，他眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。双眼对准沃伦，操他妈的……不。不。不！

他并不能算是个孩子，感谢上帝，但那双眼睛……是黄色的，这本该令人十分扫兴，可如锤击腹的是，它们该死的大。他该死的长了一双小鹿斑比的眼睛，人还看起来吓得要死。不像沃伦，他可能是第一次出现在这种地方。扩音器里提到马戏团，不过他很可能他们是从街上捡来的。不论是哪种情况，他都不知道这一切是什么——沃伦似乎就快变成这样的怪物了……也许他本来就是只怪物。

恶魔男孩被推搡进来，并不像往常那些，他没有立刻转身露出牙齿对看客们低吼——甚至没有对沃伦低吼。他绊了一下，甩出尾巴保持平衡。他的双眼一直看着沃伦，小心翼翼地打量着他。此刻，他肯定已经注意到了那些血迹——没有一滴是沃伦自己的，却到处都是。

就他妈快点搞定吧。沃伦扑上去，却没有透过审美去关注那孩子可能拥有的能力。那孩子消失在一阵烟雾里。沃伦转身看见他出现在更高处，贴在一面墙上。显然，他正试图瞬移逃走，却突然化作烟雾，又出现在几步之外，随后再次出现，直到他终于在一阵烟雾里掉到地上。

沃伦迅速靠近。“别动。”他命令道，希望那孩子会听，一切就能搞定。他用手指攥住衬衫衣领，一扯，借助翅膀的力量。上衣彻底被撕开，挂在夜行者的肩膀上。那小孩又化作一团烟雾，从他身下消失，出现在不远处。沃伦想都没想就伸手去抓。这次，那小孩瞬移时，沃伦跟他一起瞬移了。感觉有点头晕想吐，但他忍住，努力抓得更紧——他凭他妈什么就该喜欢这件事？

“别动！”他吼道，冲向地板，恶魔小孩先着地。沃伦觉得自己也许应该感觉糟糕，但他头晕目眩，而且这一次，他们化作一团烟雾时——他们再次出现，几乎是同一个地方，以同样的冲劲……他们直接坠落在舞台上。沃伦迅速行动——必须迅速——一手按住两条瘦弱的蓝色手臂，用另一只手将夜行者压向地板。上帝啊，他真他妈瘦。

当然了，那小孩挣扎起来，沃伦有点慌：他已经这么做很久、很久了，甚至在此之前，束缚与眼罩原本也算得上是他的菜，所以当那柔韧的蓝色皮肤在他的身下流动，华丽地贴着他的皮肤时……沃伦控制不住自己的阴茎那感兴趣的抽动——他也控制不住地倾身舔了一口对方脖子上的蓝色纵纹。男孩立刻变得柔若无骨，而这本身就极其令人兴奋。虽然于事无补，但他还是停在对方的耳朵旁低声说：“停止反抗……我不想伤着你。”

男孩又徒劳地挣扎起来，沃伦下意识地扭高他的双臂，警告性地将指甲压进夜行者的后背。那小孩的头转向一边，黑色的头发遮住大半张脸。

“那你为什么还？”

 

这话狠狠击中了他。沃伦瞪大双眼，差点放开手，却没有——却抬头看见众人饥渴的脸孔。“因为他们会杀了我们俩。”

这次那小孩抬起头，歪头看清了表演场四周——无数拿着刀枪的人……另外，沃伦刚来这里时，他们并没说怎么说过他们会杀了沃伦，但在那些枪口与低声威胁的‘动手，否则我就扯下那副漂亮的翅膀’之间，他早已描绘出一幅不怎么怡人的图画——在这种地方的下场。

“这是什么？”夜行者嘶声道，“一场决斗？”

沃伦笑了……决斗？上帝啊，他倒是希望。“算是吧。”他主动回答——反正这小孩很快就会明白。

就如某种暗示，沃伦将双手伸进撕开的布料里，刷过对方的皮肤——轻轻压住。他能感觉到皮肤里的隆起，好奇是否所有隆起的怪异斑纹都在男孩脸上，还是那里也有某些伤疤。不论是鞭痕还是锯齿形的匕首割痕……沃伦都不会感觉意外。

“怎么-”夜行者呛了一下，算是个完整的疑问句，但这个疑问并不在一系列到能让沃伦住手的事物清单里——这他妈会让罪恶感变得过多。这攸关生死，该死的！

“这就是我们要做的事。”他立刻打断道，“你要假装挣扎，足以令人信服就好，我会压住你，然后操你——”

一阵烟雾里他们瞬移了，随后突然出现在观众头顶上的支架上：正好处于最有利的位置上——能让那些变态看见却又足够远到他们几乎变成了一团模糊的蓝白……随后两只烦人的充满眼泪的黄色大眼……反正，操他妈……继续。

“不。”那小孩喃喃说着，扭动身体试图逃走。沃伦知道自己是个怪物，因为他的阴茎对着这幅画面抽动起来，嘴巴开始发干。那小孩漂亮得恰到好处，而且这么、这么得纯真。沃伦原始兽性的一面想要侵占、禁锢、藏起夜行者，远离世人——远离所有腐败堕落，然后按沃伦自己的心意毁掉他。

他努力压制那些感觉，但不管如何，他的翅膀保护性地遮了下来。他知道自己不想，但还是放开了那孩子的手臂，双手却未经允许便顺着那孩子的腹部描绘而上，直到被他阻止。他知道自己必须要做什么。操这小孩，别受牵连。操他，别受牵连。操……哦，操它的。

他轻柔地从蓝色的肩膀上拉下那孩子扯破的衬衫，直到衣服堆叠起来。沃伦抬起他蓝色的躯干，直到那孩子几乎坐到他腿上，背贴着他的前胸。他甚至无法想象，如果自己能看到那双眼睛，坚持下去会是何等艰难。衬衣卡在手腕处——是袖扣——他小心翼翼地解开它们，太过集中注意力在这件事上，以至于翅膀打开了——

烟雾。瞬移……操。虽然只有几厘米。沃伦立刻抬起翅膀，再次藏起他们。

“抱歉。”沃伦低声说着，嘴唇擦过一边的肩膀，哇哦……终于好了。他是将其余的扣子从那件他急于剥掉的衬衫上扯下来，随后那件衬衣就那样轻易地滑落下来，就像它也在试图帮助沃伦，他将它丢开——瞪着那副单薄的肩膀。夜行者根本就不该穿衬衫，沃伦觉得，它们藏起得太多了。

他将双手放回去触摸，抚过胸膛、肋骨和——这孩子肯定一直营养不良——小腹，直到他摸到了胯骨，它们正顶着他的手掌。

一只手虚弱地推拒着他的手，他不得不继续倾身才能勉强听清那孩子微弱的低语：“……不想这样。”

对于这样的控诉，阻止自己不要退缩十分的艰难（就他妈好像沃伦想他妈这样做一样）但他还是设法做到了——感觉就像他自己要哭了，他应该是个坏蛋，该死的。这小孩就是懂得这样惹怒他。

沃伦抓住那只手，重新拉到地上——温柔地。就这样，夜行者爬跪着，沃伦紧贴在他身后，沃伦担心小孩能感觉到沃伦有多么地想要这样——也不是这样，而是 ** _这样_** ……是 ** _他_** 。

可那小孩不想要他……而且明明白白地不想要这样。

 

“我知道……”沃伦对着黑色的发丛低声说，“我知道你-操，我知道，好吗？但我们没得选，否则他们会杀了我们……就顺其自然。让我……”

夜行者全身颤抖，贴着沃伦磨蹭，他强忍住不要去迎合。

“我做不到…”

“……你必须。”

“我做不到！我-我做不到……”沃伦还要继续争……论……抽泣——

 

……抽泣？？？？……

哦，不。

 

“天-你……你哭了？”沃伦问道，有点太过拒绝接受现实而无法理解这样的反应，“天呀，只是性交而已。就当成是一场性爱。我他妈会温柔的，好吗？如果你不是同性恋或随便什么，我很抱歉……可，可你表现得就像什么都没做过。”

又一声抽泣。沃伦感觉自己像个大混蛋。

“我没做过。”那小孩嘶声说。尾巴抵着沃伦的大腿愤怒地抽打，还……没有过。他没有过。他……上帝啊，沃伦是个大混蛋！

“你……你没有过……？从没？哦，这可不够酷。我他妈不能夺走你的处子之身-操！”

只是，沃伦完全可以-而且特别他妈的想夺走。只是……只是不是像这样。

一片沉默中，他们俩谁也没说话，但夜行者紧绷了一点点，随后一个机械化的尖音——哦，操，不要——倒数开始。

“操。”沃伦低吼，又将他们扯到一起，更紧密更用力。那摩擦感真是感觉太棒了。

“九。”扩音器继续数着。

“不！”那小孩喃喃低语着，挣扎抗拒着沃伦坚决的拉扯，可他体型较小，所以摆弄起来很容易。（沃伦并没有觉得这样很让人兴奋——并没有！一点都没有！）他张开翅膀，让观众们好好看一眼。夜行者也在奋力躲避，一如既往徒劳无益，他几乎爬回到了沃伦的大腿上。他的指甲粗暴地抠进沃伦的大腿里，但他俩谁都不在乎。反正沃伦经历过了令人恐惧的痛苦。

“把它们放下来！”夜行者命令道。

沃伦也想，可扩音器还在继续，他们没时间讨论这事了。他放手了一秒，只有一秒，为脱下自己的夹克，夜行者就在他身下化作了烟雾。沃伦想都没想就跳下壁架，他兽性的冲动正定位并追踪他。它们光凭气味就能知晓那小孩的位置，所以沃伦落在了那孩子身上，双臂试图压制，潜伏在他大脑中的鸟类本能正尖叫着去撕扯那个孩子，扯开皮肤，逼他接受。

那小孩扭身瞬移，一次，一次，又一次。这里，那里，房顶附近……房顶上。沃伦并不喜欢这个主意，可那小孩越是不断瞬移试图逃走，他的本能越是告诉他将翅膀的尖头插进蓝色的皮肤里。沃伦伸手，指尖插进带电的金属笼壁里。

电流就在他身体里流窜，如一股烈焰试图将他从里面烤干。他几乎无法思考了-而夜行者也无法瞬移了。他轻轻拍打着翅膀，将他俩留在空中，同时贴着身体转过夜行者，他们再一次背贴着胸。

沃伦挣扎着解开夜行者的皮带，电流试图让他的手指紧握成拳，但他还是做到了。

“别再逃了。”他几乎窒息，叼住夜行者的耳尖努力保持镇静，保持手不乱动。那小孩突然瘫倒在他身上——数千伏特流过他的身体——他瘫倒，倒回到沃伦身上。他亮出脖子，轻轻哼唧着。

“嘿……”沃伦又咬了一小，实验性地，微微用力。小孩扭动呻吟起来。叼住那只耳朵，沃伦带他们滑翔到钢架上。夜行者没有瞬移，什么都没做。刚一着陆，沃伦立刻推开小孩的裤子。他将裤子彻底脱下，而那小孩表现得就好像根本没注意到一样。他就像被下了迷药一样。

沃伦脱下自己的裤子，用牙齿咬着小孩的耳朵有点狡猾，但可行。裤子褪到膝盖处时，他稍微放开了一点，夜行者立刻紧绷颤抖起来。沃伦又更用力地咬住。那该死的小孩弓起了身体，大声呻吟，以至于观众都安静下来，沃伦的阴茎都他妈疼了。

他放开，努力控制住本能，移开牙齿。夜行者紧绷起身体，但没有瞬移，恍惚间，似乎是意识到了他们的赤裸。沃伦慢慢坐下身，确保自己的翅膀如屏障般保护着他们。他拉回夜行者，他们面对着彼此，他眼中从未消失的恐惧——让沃伦想死。

“我们必须。”他喃喃地说。

“我知道。”

“ 我只是……只要集中注意力在我身上，忘掉其他的一切。”

夜行者移开视线，向下看，然后道了歉。

“你该死的为什么要道歉……应该是我道歉……”

 “我很抱歉你不得不这样子碰我，”夜行者说道，上帝啊，如果他会的是读心术而不是神奇的瞬间移动——他会知道根本不是因为某份讨厌的工作沃伦才会碰他。他会知道沃伦在这短暂的时间里所幻想出的性幻想够用一辈子的了。 “……我知道按世俗的标准，我并不吸引人……”他说完了。沃伦要找到告诉他这话的那个蠢货，杀了他。彻底杀死那个杂种。“别发蠢了。”他低吼，将科特拉到大腿上，“你漂亮极了。”

说着，他用自己的皮肤缓缓贴上那孩子的。汗水制造出一种滑腻感，尘埃、泥土，还有——鲜血，哦是的——附着，混合。只要他贴上去的角度正确，他的阴茎就会与某个又热又硬的东西相接触。上帝啊。

夜行者叹息着，扭腰摆胯，呜咽呻吟，双眼迷离，而沃伦正轻轻吮吻过他脖子上的纵纹。

“总是会像这样吗？”那孩子喃喃低语着，似乎心神游离。

“不……并不是。”沃伦嘟哝了，已经不是第一次这么说了，他好奇夜行者是不是被下了药。他们一般不会这么下药，但这次也许是下药了。

夜行者回头，对着他眨眨眼，瞳孔放大，那种红黄色几不可觉。但他还是非常漂亮的，小鹿斑比的眼睛，柔软的黑发。只是那副瞳孔令人担忧。

“十。”扩音器响起，沃伦惊了一下，刚才沉溺在了思绪里。那孩子是不会喜欢这件事的。

“别慌。”沃伦急忙低语道，等着点头了再放下翅膀。夜行者僵住身体，爪尖抠进沃伦的后背里，很疼，但他所要做的就是将这个孩子留在这里，确保他不要瞬移。别瞬移。千万别动。夜行者更紧绷了，这个他妈的不管用。

“沃伦。”沃伦压低声音说，拉过更小的身躯紧贴住自己，舔了一口他的脖子。他的嘴贴着滑上去，小心翼翼地保持温柔，尽管他正努力让一切看起来像他在粗暴攻击这小孩。

“什么？”

“九。”

“操。”沃伦用指甲向下刮过小孩后背，停下，凶狠而占有地抓住他的臀部。当本能正咆哮着要他去做这样的事且不止如此时，一切看起来格外有说服力，可他却闭上了眼。

那孩子还是猛然躲避了，他天性根本不喜欢这样。他诅咒着，对自己嗜血的冲动，而非眼前情况。

“别动！”他吼道，“……我的名字，叫沃伦。”他从没给出过自己的名字，从夜行者呆视的样子看，他也很意外。

“八。”

沃伦转头对那个声音低吼，翅膀张开，虽然他拼命努力阻止自己不要做出什么原始兽性的事——任何会吓跑夜行者的事。

他还是将小孩推倒，固定住，抚摸过他的大腿内侧。他的手碰到了天鹅绒般柔软的皮肤，夜行者仰起头，在地上弓起身体。他也不会喜欢这样，沃伦知道，倾身将嘴凑到对方耳边。

“抱歉。”他低声说着，手指压进去，直到强求地抵住夜行者的身体入口。他用力咬尖耳朵，那孩子瘫倒，有那么一秒钟，看起来像是遭到了背叛，随后快感接管了一切，沃伦将一根手指压向前。

他他妈该死的紧，他的整个身体都卷曲抽紧了，尾巴愤怒地抽打着。沃伦恍惚地感觉到剧烈的疼痛沿着自己后背向下扩散，却更担心蓝烟凭空出现。作为反击，他咬得更狠——收回翅膀遮住他们，希望夜行者不要逃走。

小孩没有逃走，向后倒下，沉重地喘息着，就好像他刚刚出生，正尝试努力呼吸。

沃伦犹豫地松开牙齿，下颚已经开始发疼。夜行者又紧绷起身体，显然是被弄疼了。

“嗨，”沃伦低声说着，倾身吻遍他的脸，“现在只要放松。他们马上又会开始计数，我需要你准备好。”

“不，我做不到。”那孩子正努力想将自己拖走，嘴巴张开又合上，就像他想尖叫却又叫不出来。

……怪物。

沃伦放开手，抽出手指，“呆在这里。”直接从壁架一侧跳到地上。他重重落在大门前，瞪着另一半那些让人恶心的表情。他们已经抬起了枪口。

“嗨！”沃伦喊道，轻蔑地看着他们踉跄后退躲避他——他张开的翅膀。他赤裸身体沾满鲜血的样子总是更有威慑力。“我他妈需要润滑剂！”

“直接他妈操他！”一个特别下流的家伙笑着回吼道，“他受得了！”

“不，他他妈受不了！”沃伦低吼：“他紧得像处子。我会弄坏他的！”

“这正是重点！”

沃伦怒目而视，扬起左翅，几乎压到了电击围栏上。他能感觉到电流的震颤，知道贴上去翅膀将会被点燃。他也知道自己之所以是粉丝的最爱，正是因为这幅翅膀——悖德的天使以怒火与变态的欢愉迫使变种生物屈膝。他们正从他的翅膀挣着大把的钱。

“润滑剂，”他低吼：“马上。”

负责人就要从椅子里站起来，但却没有，只是点点头，随后就有人递给一管透明的凡士林油。见鬼，情况本可能更糟。

他对着外面那些变态低吼，对负责人缓慢地点了下头，跃回空中。夜行者正努力想看这边，犹豫不决，眼睛瞪大。

“你是怎么-”

“别担心。我弄来了。这才是重要的。”他他妈展开那小孩缩成一小团、正在发抖的身体，坐到他两腿间，手拿着一管润滑剂，胃里感觉是那种恶心的感觉。他非常肯定如果自己做了这件事，自己就的的确确是一只怪物了。可那双琥珀色的眼睛正望着他。其间虽然没有多少信任，但已经比沃伦配得到的多太多了。特别是他兽性的一面还在呼唤着他撕开皮肉，弄残这个可怜的小孩，强迫他接受。

他正在拼命抑制，可，上帝啊，他的手指已经在犹豫地扭开润滑剂的盖子了。他刷地看向夜行者。他不想用这个东西；他真的、真的想——可他不想。真的不想。他的心脏、喉咙和大脑里在燃烧，某种轰鸣。那是他的本能在抬头，正试图接管并继承。

怪物。

上帝啊，他他妈就是个怪物。

夜行者蓝色的尖尾巴却自动卷住他的手腕，眼神里是信任。那份信任还在，而沃伦所做的却是想着去伤害这个小孩。

怪物。

但，那轰鸣消退殆尽，头脑清晰了的沃伦倾身，将一个缓慢而安慰的吻种在夜行者消瘦的膝盖上。

“我不会弄伤你。”他颤抖着保证。

“我知道。”

沃伦想慢慢来。他给手指涂上润滑油，用得太多，又重新涂。他小心翼翼地插进两根手指。夜行者皱起了脸，但这不是畏缩，也不是喊叫，所以沃伦继续。

小孩终于不再看着特别僵硬，也明显躺回了地上，沃伦却必须时时提醒自己的那些本能滚开。当那小孩开始扭动着发出微弱的呻吟时，沃伦用力咬住自己的嘴唇，让疼痛分散自己的注意力。

他几乎没有注意到扩音器又开始计数了，吓了一跳是因为他感觉到那小孩吓了一跳。等他意识到是什么原因——不是因为他——引起的时候，连忙弄上更多的润滑剂，开始往自己身上涂，对观众皱起脸。

沃伦再看向他时，那小孩已经闭上了眼睛，对于这样如此暴露的人来说，显得异常的冷静。沃伦控制不住地感觉到对于他所给予的信任异乎寻常的保护欲。

尽管如此，他还是要毁了这个小孩。他越过夜行者的肩膀用一只手撑起自己的身体，另一只将他引导到正确的位置上。

他知道要慢。他知道。可这无疑是个挑战。他进如了大约三分之一，夜行者似乎才注意到发生了什么。他全身一抽，瞪大了双眼，表情天真无辜。他看着难以置信地脆弱——甚至不是恐惧的，而脆弱的。

“你还好么？”沃伦停下，轻声问道。

那小孩微微点了下头，很慢，沃伦知道那是谎话，或者至少是个无意识的回答，可他控制不住地彻底插进去。那小孩哆嗦起来，尾巴勒紧沃伦的手腕。很疼，可他不在乎，更担心的是夜行者。

他还在发抖，很剧烈。

沃伦随即后撤，张嘴想问，却不知道说什么。扩音器又出声了，一如既往的讨厌。这次不是倒数，传来的却是负责人的声音，告诉他们‘他妈快点儿。’他的耐心肯定已经耗尽了。这可不妙。

沃伦将手臂插到夜行者身下，弓身将他放到一个更舒适的位置上。实际上，那小孩柔若无骨，只是那样躺着，直到沃伦插回他身体里。随后他颤抖着紧绷起身体，在沃伦的掌握中扭动挣扎。沃伦想要相信是因为舒服，但是知道其实不是。他就他妈是怪物。

夜行者地推拒着他，爪子不知不觉抓伤了他。

“停-停下。”他磕磕巴巴地说着，嗓音因沃伦侵入的节奏而破碎。可沃伦不能停止，无法停止，因为那些指着他们的枪口。无法停止，因为他不想停止。他继续，保持节奏，俯身又用牙齿咬住夜行者的耳尖。这就像是一张王牌：夜行者弓身哭喊，身体却又试图瘫倒发出满足的咕噜声。

他全身颤抖。颤抖得就像刚从冰层下拉出来一样。他的身体被惊人的战栗所折磨，沃伦甚至能听到他牙齿打颤的声音。沃伦退后到足以看清夜行者的表情，该死的。那小孩看上去被下了药，眼帘半闭，脸色发紫。不管是不是被下了药，他看起来都糟糕透了。

而那个该死的扩音器又开始了，开始倒数。十、九、八，沃伦对着人群低吼。

他必须做完。只要做完。操，沃伦紧闭双眼，眼泪正威胁着涌出。他到这里多久了？他这样做多久了……全是一团模糊，全都是漫漫无期。他对多少人这样做过了？

沃伦只要活下去，只要保存自我，可上帝啊，他感觉就像是在自杀。

他可以——很容易。

只要动手，来吧。

电击内脏，钝力损伤，溺水，化学药剂，他全能承受。

动手。

动手！

动手啊！！！

 

那小孩在尖叫。

沃伦的心神一片模糊，双手在颤抖，可那小孩在尖叫。

夜行者需要他。

沃伦睁开眼，注意到了人群变得如何的安静。他还在操那个孩子，无法停止，但蓝色的皮肤完好无损。他没有冒血——他甚至没有沾上血。

沃伦向下看了眼，那里也没有血。沃伦感觉意外，他觉得恶心。

夜行者的呼吸变得很浅，沾着汗水的身体闪闪发光……他高潮了？沃伦简直没法相信。可他看到了证据——肯定射了，可他还是没法相信。

这小孩很享受？

大概不是，不过沃伦的本能并不在意。它们梳理着羽毛，庆祝着。他的配偶喜欢被掠夺，喜欢被占有。沃伦也在抗拒这种感觉，知道这样不对——才他妈不是他的配偶，所以他会享受才他妈有鬼——但，依旧。他的本能满足地咕噜一声，他终于高潮了。

感觉就像是宣布占有，感觉就像是在繁育后代，感觉如此完美。他感觉到翅膀张开的力量，感觉到自己的脸扭曲，发出一声他无法控制的咆哮。他的身体在凭本能反应。

但几乎是立刻，它们褪去——心满意足地——他瘫倒，努力用翅膀遮住他们俩，避开观众关注的视线。

不去思考是如此的容易，所以他不思考。他凭本能移动，抱着夜行者落回到灰尘密布的地面。那小孩差不多昏过去了，仰着头，眼睛失神地看着沃伦的羽毛。等他轻扯沃伦的一只翅膀时，沃伦差点呵斥他——沃伦正努力说服自己将夜行者送回给他的箱子。但他并没有。他俯身，头靠得有点太近，恍惚停在正确的位置上。

那小孩花了一会儿时间，慢慢眨动着那双小鹿斑比的眼睛。“科特。”他终于咕哝道，沃伦踩漏了一级台阶。

科特？

沃伦情不自禁将翅膀裹得更紧，科特彻底闭上了眼睛。

门打开了，站在两边的暴徒示意他交出科特。可他不能，他摇摇头，准备一战。但正当他羽翼高扬之时，科特在睡梦里喃喃说了什么，随后沃伦已踉跄站在街头，正看着薄烟消散。

那孩子在睡梦中瞬移了。不是很远，但足够远了。

沃伦能听到建筑内的骚动，能听到门被撞开和喊叫。他没有欲望为此久留。握紧科特，他，慢慢地，飞起来。疲惫的翅膀在抗拒飞翔和这额外的重量。但他绷紧翅膀，悄无声息地融化在夜空中。

就是那一夜他逃离了，就是那一夜他飞走了。并不像他曾想象的那样，但当科特喃喃低语着，尾巴缠着沃伦的前臂时，他觉得这样其实更好。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在天使的臂弯里

从这里飞离

飞离这冰冷漆黑的旅馆房间

和你所感觉到的无边无际


End file.
